Saving The World: Harder Than It Looks
by prdmex
Summary: This is a crossover story for many characters. The list of characters is still building. So far it includes Helios (sailor moon), Vash (Trigun), and people from Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: Hi. If you like this or whatever, could you please review? I already have this on Quizilla and the Meg Cabot Message Board,but I'm always anxious to hear what people have to say. **

**Also, I only own your character-Selena, and Amora so far. Not anybody else.**

"Open you stupid door! Dang it! You SHALL OPEN! One of these days, you'll see! Oh, you'll see!" You shouted at the door as you tightly grabbed the handle and shook it hard. You were an actress, currently acting on the show, "Angel". You had always wanted to be on t.v. since u were little and were excited that you were chosen to be Angel's new assistant on the show. (no, you are not Eve). Everything in the studio amazed you a lot. The lights, the camera's, and set. But the one thing that caught a lot of your attention was a door located in the back of the studio simply because it was always locked. You asked everyone what was behind it, but strangely, no one ever knew. Not even the director. "Fine," you said, starting to give up. "Be that way, I never liked you anyway!" And with that, you gave the door a hard kick. You started to turn away, but as soon as you did, you saw a bright light coming from behind you. A REALLY bright light. You gave a big smile, full of excitement at the thought of finally going through that stupid door. You turned around slowly, holding your breath. And when you did you saw...

One of the Janitors replacing a light bulb above the door. You stared at the door with your mouth open as the janitor closed the tinted glass case,climbed down the ladder and carried it away. "DANG IT!" You screamed in frustration and hit the door 3 last times. Again you turned around to leave, and again you saw a bright light coming from behind you. Except this time it was a SUPER bright light. And all of the other lights in the studio were suddenly shut off so that everything was pitch black except for the area you were standing in in front of the now unlocked door...


	2. Part 2

So you stood in awe in front of the bright light emitting from the unlocked door.

"But how, and why now?" you questioned yourself.

Suddenly you heard a voice in your head, not of your own. It said, "Because now we need your help." This voice was soft, smooth, and comforting. You could almost picture him standing next to you.

"But….what is it? I'm not, like, dead or anything like that, am I?

"No."

"So what is it-"

"Selena, we really need your help. Please, you must hurry."

"Ummm, sure... But voice?"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Helios." Yes, the Helios from Sailor Moon

You nodded and walked into the door.

When you went inside, you felt very light. You looked around and saw gray. Actually gray swirls. It's bleak and cold. You suddenly realize why you felt so light. You're floating in air. Imediately after you inspected your feet, you suddenly begin to fall. As you drop lower and lower and as you scream, your instantly reminded of Alice in Wonderland. This, for some unknown reason, makes you stop screaming for a moment, and giggle. Then you remember that you're falling to your imminent death, and scream again.

Suddenly a bright light, like the one from the door flashes, and unlike the door this one is hard to look at. You instantly cover your eyes with your hands.

"What the freak!" you scream. "Dude, you need to warn a girl next time you flash her, okay?" (quiztaker:giggle:) (ME:Slaps quiztaker:)

Suddenly you feel the rush of falling slowly end and open your eyes to find the bright light gone. What you find beneath you is a white horse with wings and a golden horn, with beautiful,reddish orange-ish typeeyes. He carries you swiftly to the lush green grass, now 30 feet below you. When you get off, you look up where you guys just came from, and gasped...

When you looked up, you gasped and saw the door, now floating only 3 feet above the ground.

"That's not possi-"you said to Pegasus, but found he wasn't there, "-ble. Hey, where did it go? And where the heck am?"


	3. three!

"You are in Galaxia."(couldn't think of a better name) said the same voice from before, but this time he was behind you. You turned around and saw a tall, thin man standing there. He had white hair with some baby blue and was dressed in all white. His eyes looked full of care and he had on a sweet smile that made you, for some reason, make you feel happy inside.

"Huh? Oh, hi. A-Are you Helios?"

"Mm-hmm." He said with a slight nod.

"Yeah, so...what am I doing here again?"

"Come. I will explain on the way."

"On the way to where?"

"Into town," he said as he grabbed your hand and started guiding you toward a small, old town. It looked cute with cobblestone streets, bakeries, and happy little people. Then you saw a small child skipping up to you from inside Candy's Sweets. She haddark brown hair with pink, blue, and purple streaks.

"Helios!" she screamed and hugged him.

"Hello Amora." he replied.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Selena." you said. "I like your hair. It's very pretty."

She smiled and said,"Thank you. Stacey did it earlier." (ME: no, not me.) "Well, I gotsta go! See ya guys later!"

"Bye!" you guys shouted to her.

"Okay, so now tell me why I'm here."

"You are here because we need your help."

"Yeah, you said that. Help for what?"

"Help against Queen Nehelenia." (Why Neherenia and Helios and probably more SM stuff? Because I can't think of anything right now. Message me! Remember, this is a world of every movie, book, t.v. combined. That means that Sailor Moon is allowed.)"Queen Nehelenia is the queen of Galaxia."

So for the next 15 min., while walking, Helios explained who Queen Nehelenia is and why you are there to stop her. Her story:

Nehelenia used to be a gentle, peace-loving queen with unmatched beauty. She was a very happy person(besides for the fact that she was living in the shadows of the moon kingdom) as well as her subjects, until one day, she found a magic mirror. She looked into it and asked it if she would be beautiful forever. It told her that she would become old and unbeautiful unless she took the beautiful dreams of humans. Soon she became possesed and all of her subjects became her monstrous minions. Then they came to Galaxia and she became the ruler. She ruled without problems for about a year, but now people are starting to notice a disturbance in the area and think she has something to do with it...


	4. four!

"So….ummm…why do you need _me_ to help you kill her?" you asked.

"Because the only person strong enough to beat her was Susana."

"Yeah, because I know who this Susana i-,"you started to say sarcastically but then it came to you, "-wait! You mean Susana? My Susana? The character I play on Angel!"

He nodded.

"HOW THE FRIGGIN' HECK IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"-I don't know-"

"-And why do you need me? You got her!"

"Susana was captured and sealed in a mirror, along with everyone she knew and loved. Since you are the parallel Susana- or rather, she is the parallel of you- we think that you might also be able to stop her. But we will need help."

"Help? Help from who! Whew, this is so much pressure. I think I'm gonna faint. I don't have time for this, I gotta get home. I can't defeat any queen-"

"-Not alone-"

"-I'm sorry, I just can't do this. Hmmm, maybe you could get Charisma Carpenter, or Amy, or Sarah Michelle Geller-"

"Susana used to ramble nervously too." He said, shaking his head and then he slapped you.

"-Owww…-"

"You need to snap out of it. We need you."

"Alright, but ya didn't need to slap me."

"Come on." He said asyou7 continued walking.

You- being the klutz that you are- were not watching where you were going, and walked right into someone, sending their box of cookies and doughnuts flying into the air. Helios just watched as you jumped to grab his doughnuts. You caught the box and apologized.

"Oh my gosh I 'm so sorry." You said.

He stared at you for a couple of seconds and then mumbled, "Oh, yeah. It's okay."

You examined him, and found that he was tall, blonde, thin, had yellow glasses, his hair kind of stuck up, and he wore a big red coat...

**Authors note: Umm...I just wanted to say that I'm not sure ifI'll put up the other chapters on here because I can't really tell if people are reading this or not. But, uh, if uwanted to read the rest, you would either have to speak up, or go read them on Quizilla or the Meg Cabot Message Boards. Uh, yeah. Later! .**


End file.
